1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air bag system for a vehicle seat and, more particularly, to an air bag system for a vehicle seat capable of absorbing a side impact force applied to a passenger by a side panel of a vehicle body in a manner which protects the passenger from the side impact load, by deploying an air bag stowed in one side portion of a seat back, when a vehicle is involved in a side collision.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to avoid direct impact between the side panels of a vehicle body, such as a door panel or plate, which are deformed by the impact load and a passenger seated on the seat when the vehicle is subjected to a side impact, various air bag systems have been proposed. Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) 4-50052, discloses on such example.
In a common configuration of this kind of the air bag system, an inflator and an air bag are installed together in a metal case. The air bag system is fitted to a side bracket which is secured to an outboard side of a seat back frame. When a collision occurs, high pressure gas is immediately generated by the inflator and injected into the air bag. This rapidly inflates the air bag which rapidly spreads out in the forward direction of the vehicle from an opening in the metal case. At that time, the air bag breaks through a stitching portion of the seat back cover and rapidly deploys into the passenger compartment. The direction in which the air bag spreads can be regulated by the opening portion of the metal case.